Cutiesunflower Speaker Box
Cutiesunflower Speaker Box, formerly known as Cutie Sunflower Speaker Box, named Cutie Sunflower Announcer in Announcer Madness, labelled The Sunny Speaker Box, is Cutiesunflower's very own speaker box. She only appeared in Announcer Madness and Announcer Madness Again as a contestant, but she finally appeared as the host of The Retired Character Hurt and Heal, who hosts the eliminations of the characters who died. Appearance Unlike other speaker boxes in Announcer Madness, she has three designs. Her first design is Pink, Yellow, and Green. It doesn't look really good. The second design features Cutiesunflower's old profile picture with a better color design. Her third design makes it all green instead of yellow and pink. Her profile also changed. Yellow and Brown are mixed together to make a sunflower. In her 2019 redesign, it was recolored to yellow, and her pfp by Grasserina was used. Unlike the past versions of this speaker box, this version did not appear in Announcer Madness, as the Announcer Madness series was probably cancelled that time. Personality She has the same personality as the user who created her, being nice and kind. In the Retired Characters Hurt and Heal, she acts as the host and hosts the eliminations and other things happening during it. Announcer Madness 4 - First Elimination *Cutiesunflower Speaker Box is named Cutie Sunflower Speaker Box. *Her body is yellow and pink, and her speaker is green. *Her speaker is really messy. Announcer Madness 9 - Pink Chaos 1 - Announcer Madness Again *Her older profile picture was added on her. *She is lighter pink with yellow, and her speaker is not fully green anymore. Announcer Madness Again *She is now green with yellow and brown on her. *Her pfp uses her 2017 pfp by Ceruglyphy. May 2019 *She is now in a yellow hue. *Her pfp changed into her pfp by Grasserina. Coverage Announcer Madness In episode 3, she did her cameo like rest of the characters. She lost the first challenge, and at episode 4, the elimination, she was safe with 0 votes. In episode 6, she lost the quiz challenge, making her up for elimination at episode 7. She was safe with 0 votes, once again. In episode 8, she lost the challenge, making her up for elimination at episode 9. Yet again, she was safe with 0 votes. In episode 10, she win the challenge, making her safe from elimination. She was sent to the TLC at AM:A 1 along with the other six who didn't join. The Retired Characters Hurt and Heal After not appearing in any media for almost two years, she started to host the Retired Characters Hurt and Heal, hosting the announcements and eliminations throughout the entire hurt and heal, and making the winner to leave the Retired Chamber and never go back inside. Trivia *Cutie Sunflower Announcer is the most safe announcer in the Announcer Madness series. She was up for elimination three times, and got 0 votes in all of them. Gallery Cutie Sunflower Announcer.png|Her older design. Cutie Sunflower Speaker Box New.png|Old design. Cutie Sunflower Speaker Box Side New.png|Old Side. Cutie Sunflower Speaker Box Redesign.png|Her new front. Cutie Sunflower Announcer Side New.gif|Her new side. Cutiesunflower Speaker Box Angled.png|Angled. Cutiesunflower Speaker Box Newer Side.png|Her newer side. CutiesunflowerSpeakerBox TeamIcon.png|Her team icon. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Limbless Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Females Category:Faceless Category:Hosts